Anything to Help a Friend
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: When it came to love and relationships, Carlos Garcia didn't know much. But it still didn't prevent him from helping a friend out. I'm not good at making titles... LOL.


**A/N: Well, hi. I rarely write anymore, which upsets me quite a bit. I was bored and couldn't fall asleep the other night so I just started writing on OneNote on my iPod. I always liked the idea of Camille and Carlos getting together on the show. I don't know, they just seem cute. This is just a friendship one, but yeah. Enjoy! :)  
**

Carlos stretched in his bed as his eyes opened. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

It was Saturday, and he knew he'd be alone tonight: Logan was planning his and Camille's weekend date at dawn, Kendall would probably with Jo, and James was probably on another date. Not even Katie or Mrs. Knight would be home to keep him company.

He jumped out of his bed, clad in a t-shirt and sweats and passed by Logan's room. He expected the brainiac to be awake, arranging his plans with Camille, but instead he found the brunette boy still under the covers. James emerged from the room across from Logan's.

"Isn't he supposed to be making plans for Camille and his weekend date?" Carlos asked. James rolled his eyes.

"Good morning to you too," James said. Carlos rolled his eyes. "And, no. Logan broke it off with Camille last night."

"What?" Carlos exclaimed, noting that Logan stirred. He lowered his voice, "I mean, what, really? Why?"

"I'm not sure," James said. "But I think she's taking it pretty hard." Carlos frowned. He was the type of boy that didn't like when anyone was sad.

Carlos glanced at his G-Shock. It was almost the afternoon.

"I think I'm gonna see if she's okay," he said. He slipped past James and walked out of 2J.

"I'll get it, honey!" he heard. Carlos stood there twiddling his thumbs, thinking of what to say. He snapped out of it when the door opened to Camille's dad.

"Hi Mr. Camille's dad," Carlos said with a sheepish grin. Her dad sort of smiled.

"Hi, Carlos," he said. Carlos was a little surprised that her dad knew who he was; maybe Camille talked about the other guys, a.k.a her boyfriend- exboyfriend's- friends. Or maybe the fact that he was in Big Time Rush. Either way... "What brings you here?" the man asked. Carlos brought his attention back to her father again.

"Well, uh, um. I wanted to see if Camille was okay. James told me what happened when I saw Logan wasn't planning anything and I just wanted to talk to her because she's probably upset-" Her father chuckled. Carlos took this as a good thing.

"Cmon in. I think she'll be happy to see you after what happened. Excuse me," he said, going towards a door that was cracked open. He heard murmuring and sniffles. In a few minutes, Camille emerged with a pink robe on.

"Hi Carlos," she said, her mascara down her cheeks. Her dad came from behind.

"Cam, I'm gonna run a few errands. I'll be back soon. Good bye, Carlos!" he said, taking his keys and wallet, closing the door. Camille gestured her hands to the sofa. She sat down, Carlos joining her.

"Hi," Carlos said. Camille cracked a smile. "I heard about what happened. I'm sorry, Camille." Camille nodded her head and smiled.

"Thanks, Carlos," she said.

"How are you doing? I mean, I know you guys were in a long relationship and all..." Carlos stopped, knowing he was saying too much. He smacked his forehead. "Sorry... It's a bad habit I have. You know I can't stop talking..." The girl smiled. Carlos grinned like a little kid.

"It's fine, Carlos. I know you're only trying to make me feel better."

"I'm not good at relationships or break ups," he admitted. "But if you wanna talk, I'm all ears." Camille smiled at him. This was probably the first, maybe one of the few times, that she really got to talk to Carlos, one on one.

An hour later, Camille was fully laughing. Camille told Carlos why she and Logan broke up; Carlos thinking one of his best friends was being silly. But things happen for a reason. He sort of explained that to her, in a mixed up way, yet she still understood. Now they were just talking and telling funny stories and keeping each other company.

Carlos' phone played the text tone; he opened it and read that he had to go to the studio.

He told Camille and got up to leave, Camille walking him out.

"I'll see you later," he said, a smile on his face. Camille had one as well.

"Thanks for coming, Carlos," she said. He grinned.

"You're welcome, anything to make a friend happy."

He waved and started the corner.

"Hey Carlos?" Camille called before he disappeared. He stopped.

"Yeah Camille?" he asked.

"Wanna hang out tonight?" Carlos smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he said with a grin. "Text me."

"Will do. I'll talk to you later!" Camille went back inside while Carlos started walking back to 2J.

Looks like Carlos Garcia DID have plans.

**A/N: Hah, go Carlos. :) I just don't think he and Camille have enough interaction on the show, and this is just fulfilling my imagination. :P Anyways, I hope you liked it. I really couldn't think of a reason for why Logan broke up with Camille, because Logie's just too sweet. :3 Anyways, I'm talking too much. Review? :D**


End file.
